Infuriatingly Adorable
by LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Pitch had multiple ways of describing Jack Frost, but none of them ever came close to perfectly fulfill their role. Actually, he knew that the white-haired, blue-eyed boy was someone who went beyond of what any words could define... Both in the best and worst senses. Pitch/Jack - BL fluff


A/N: Image found in Pixiv (id=3566452).

Christmas is near... And also, my birthday is on Christmas eve, so I've decided to write myself a present. And no present is better than BlackIce. Specially BlackIce fluff. Yes, it makes me happy.

I know my English isn't that good, but I tried my best. If there are any terrible mistakes, please, let me know.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it! And also, merry Christmas! :)

* * *

Incredibly annoying;

Undoubtedly obstinate;

Absurdly daring;

Naturally overwhelming;

Ridiculously unpredictable

Surprisingly impetuous.

Pitch had multiple ways of describing Jack Frost, but none of them ever came close to perfectly fulfill their role. Actually, he knew that the white-haired, blue-eyed boy was someone who went beyond of what any words could define... Both in the best and worst senses.

Since Pitch accepted the smaller one as his first friend, the customary and peaceful silence offered by the utter loneliness had completely abandoned him: there wasn't a single day that passed without that familiar voice filling the room where the golden-eyed men spent most of his time, stealing from him all the concentration he could be devoting to any activity that had no connection with that little restless snow spirit.

_Incredibly annoying._

Pitch sighed heavily: annoying, but – ironically – never detestable.

He couldn't deny that, while he had difficulties to get used to his new life, just the fact that Jack was close to him, was enough to cause the older one a strange feeling, which was as almost as difficult to describe as the blue-eyed boy himself. But that – just like him – was far from being something unpleasant.

"Looks like I can't get rid of him, even when I'm alone." he thought.

It was true: no matter the time or situation, the smaller one was always in his mind. Sometimes, Pitch tried to force himself to think of something else, but such effort always seemed to be pointless, since a single second of distraction was enough to make Jack come back, and full possession of his thoughts.

_Undoubtedly obstinate._

Pitch awoke from his thoughts thanks to a small snowflake, which landed gently on his nose, causing him a slight shiver. As if drawn by those recent thoughts, Jack opened the room's door, going through it with a smile on his face, as he floated without any haste, getting closer to the black-haired man, the inseparable wooden staff in his left hand.

"Hey." he said simply, as he offered a brief wave of his free hand to the other.

"I don't think 'hey' is the most appropriate thing to say, after breaking into someone's house, frost..." replied the older one.

"Okay, I'm sorry." said the blue-eyed, though his tone made clear that he didn't really regret it "Then, I'll try again..."

Saying this, he approached Pitch, until their faces were only a few centimeter away from each other, and then, showed a wry smile to the golden-eyed.

"Did you miss me?"

_Absurdly daring._

"It would be difficult, with you coming here every single day." Pitch said, seriously.

Jack didn't mind that grumpy answer: he was already more than used to that proud personality of the older one.

"Sure, sure..." the boy shrugged, internally amused with that situation.

Pitch glared at him for some time, and, although he was accustomed to Jack's "visits with no reason", he asked that habitual question:

"So, why did you come here?"

Usually, Jack would say something like "do I need a reason?" or "because I wanted to", since it had been a long time since the boy stopped making excuses to go see the older one. But this time, the answer that followed was different:

"You know it's Christmas tomorrow, right?"

Pitch frowned, not knowing what that stupid date had to do with anything.

"If you want gifts in colorful wrappings, you should have gone after that eccentric Russian instead of me."

"C'mon, don't be so grumpy, Pitch..." Jack complained, but without seeming really bothered by that "Deep in your dark little heart, you know everyone likes both Christmas and North at least a little..."

"I disagree." the black-haired man interrupted the other "And anyway, I don't see why Christmas would ever be something relevant to me."

As if he was waiting for that exact phrase, Jack smiled excitedly.

"Of course it is!" he slipped his free hand into his pocket, as if searching for something "Because I didn't come here expecting you to give me a present... I've come here to give you one."

Saying this, he took from his pocket a small blue box, wrapped in a delicate white lace, offering it to the taller man.

"I know it's still a little early, but..." he widened his typical smiled "Merry Christmas, Pitch!"

Caught by surprise by that, Pitch found himself unable to retort, as he usually did; instead, he just held that small and light package in his hands, observing it at length.

"Why?" he asked eventually, looking confused.

"It's normal to give Christmas presents to people who are important to you." he replied, simply.

Pitch stared briefly at the boy, and the sweet expression on Jack's face made his typical prideful and defensive attitude collapse altogether – something that no one but the blue-eyed boy would ever be able to do. Something inside him seemed to warm up: it was still a little strange for someone like him, who knew – or used to know – only fear and darkness, but at that moment, he was really happy.

And it was all thanks to that boy in front of him.

_Naturally overwhelming._

With a rare and almost imperceptible smile on his face, Pitch undid the lace that involved that small box, opening it, looking curiously into it.

It was empty.

Pitch frowned, raising his face once again.

"Jack, what kind of joke is..."

Pitch didn't even have the time to finish his indignant protest, before something soft and somewhat cold touched his lips, at the same time that a cold hand gently held the side of his face. The blue box that he was holding slipped through his fingers, falling with a faint noise on the stone floor.

_Ridiculously unpredictable._

That kiss lasted only a few moments, but it was enough to leave Pitch without any reaction. Slowly, Jack moved away, fixing his blue eyes on the gold ones, which were slightly widened.

"Gotcha."

He said that in a low tone, a smile that mixed mischief and affection arising in his pale face. Soon after that, he gave Pitch a second kiss, but this time, on his forehead, taking advantage of his state of pure surprise to quickly fly toward the door, and then out of the room, leaving behind a black-haired man in black clothes, who gad a completely lost expression

_Surprisingly impetuous._

Still not knowing what to do next, Pitch merely sat on the nearest chair. Almost unconsciously, he put his fingers on his lips, feeling that the skin was still a little cold were it was touched. In contrast, however, his face seemed to burn with only the memory of what had happened.

He probably would never come to understand that boy...

Incredibly annoying;

Undoubtedly obstinate;

Absurdly daring;

Naturally overwhelming;

Ridiculously unpredictable

Surprisingly impetuous.

Pitch had multiple ways of describing Jack Frost, but for him, there was one that fulfilled their role better than any other:

"_Infuriatingly adorable..."_ Pitch thought, as he sank his face into his hands.


End file.
